


Savant (Discontinued)

by Amelita



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelita/pseuds/Amelita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based loosely on the Krinar Chronicles</p><p>(This fic is discontinued, will not be updated)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miyanoai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyanoai/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big Thank you to Miyanoi for betaing this for me!!!

The Krinars were preparing to raid. Kanou’s second in command was organizing the op. It was a big one. The Revolutionaries, which were a massive thorn in the Krinar’s side since the end of the war, were about to be eliminated. He frowned through his night vision goggles. Until recently there had been only 11 members of the guerilla fighters that lead the revolutionaries. Terrorists are what they really were. Tonight there seemed to be a 12th member of their party. A much smaller, younger male. Probably a new recruit. He sat off to the side and did not seem to converse much with the others. He sighed, the 12th member seemed young, barely larger than a child, but there was no helping it; the punishment set forth by both the human and Krinarian-led Tribunal was death for anyone involved in the revolution. It was part of the peace treaty signed between their people. He would go down, along with the rest of the motherfuckers.

He signaled the rest of his team, it was go time. The resistance fighters were completely unprepared and the fight was over quickly. Three of theirs died in the gunfire, but none of his men. When the smoked cleared, he counted the fighters. Eleven. One was missing, the small one. He glanced around and saw him crouching, hiding behind some barrels. He strode towards the barrels and the small figure made a break for it. He broke into a sprint, easily catching his target and throwing him to the ground. The kid kicked and scratched, flailing underneath him, obviously he had had no tactical training yet. Asami raised his fist preparing to coldcock the kid and neutralize him. Suddenly the kid’s hat fell off and long hair tumbled out from underneath. Asami froze, the small figure continued to struggle underneath him. He looked up at him and Asami’s breath caught in his chest. 

Radiant blue eyes surrounded by dark wet lashes looked up at him. So blue they were almost purple. Distinctive. He knew those eyes. Suddenly he knew exactly who the small one was.

He stilled under him, closing his eyes and turning his face to the side, frightened by the large fist poised over him, “Please… please don’t hurt me!” he pleaded.

Without hesitation, he reached into his cargo pocket and pulled out the syringe and stuck it in the slender neck. He flinched as the needle pierced his skin, as the medicine entered his veins, his entire body immediately went limp and the beautiful eyes closing.

He stared down at the delicate face. “Never, I would never hurt you,” he vowed. He picked the limp form up in his arms and turned back to the rest of his squad. “Let’s move out!”

-

Akihito woke up alone and cold. Someone had removed his coat and jeans. Only his undershirt and boxers remained. He was in a cell, there was a toile, but nothing else. He was laying on a blanket. Akihito wrapped it around his shoulders and over his arms. It was freezing in here. He huddled in the corner. Now the Krinars had him…..What did it matter if he was cold? He was as good as dead anyway. Everyone knew that the punishment for resisting the Krinars was death. And he had been caught with the highest levels of the resistance. There would be no mercy for him, he knew that much.

-

Asami stood with his arms crossed, legs wide in a battle stance, staring darkly over the human city. His dark scowl a warning to his men, not to bother him with trivial matters. Only Kanou, the king of the Krinars and Asami’s longest standing friend, dared approach him when he was in this mood. The Krinars were not known for being a particularly friendly race and Asami less than most. Kanou came to stand next to Asami. The two massive warriors stood in silence for a long time. Finally Kanou spoke, 

“He is young Asami. It is not too late for you."

“I know. But to find him with them….”

“But you have found him. That is what matters most,” Asami was silent for a moment.

“He IS young and I will use that to my advantage. He does not understand his enemy and I will use that against him. He will accept me, I will give no quarter. He will be mine, in body and soul."

-

The door to the small cell swung open with a loud BANG and Akihito nearly screamed. He was looking up at a huge Krinarian guard.

“Follow me."

Akihito stood on trembling legs and walked to the door. The guard grabbed the blanket and threw it back in the cell. Akihito guessed he wouldn’t need it where he was going. He began to shake from the cold…. or the fear, he didn’t know. He hoped he wouldn’t cry. The guard cuffed his hands in front of him and told him to walk. A few silent moments later, he found himself at the end of the line of the remaining members of the resistance fighters. Like himself, they were all cuffed. Unlike Akihito though, they each had collars around their necks. He didn’t. He wondered what they were and if it explained why they were all silent. Usually they would be cursing screaming, especially the leader, Sakazaki. 

They were being led into a large chamber, Akihito was at the end of the line. He peered around the group to try and see where they were going but the guard pushed him back into place. He stumbled and the guard pulled him up by the back of his shirt, propelling him forward, but it only made things worse and he tumbled onto his hands and knees into the chamber. The guard huffed, grabbing him under the arms, lifting him easily and placing him at the end of the line, in front of an assembly of about 6 Krinars and several humans. His eyes widened as the recognized the one of the Krinars. They called him Kanou, he was the leader, their King....although, by all accounts, it was the General you had to watch out for, he was the most vicious of them all.

The giant crossed the room and walked down the line, assessing each and every one. When he got to Akihito, he paused, frowning intensely at him. He found he couldn’t match the gaze and lowered his eyes to the floor. By the time the king walked back to the front of the room, he could feel his whole body trembling.

“You have been found guilty of violating the Krinarian Human Peace is is a crime punishable by death. There will be no trial, there will be no mercy unless a Krinarian will speak for you and none of you has been spoken for," he took a long pause,

“Except one.”

Akihito glanced up, wide-eyed. Another dark haired Krinar walked into the room.

“My second in command, General Asami has spoken for one of you and I have granted his request." The other Krinar stood with his hands clasped behind his back, facing Kanou. He was even larger, fuck.

They stood inches above the rest of the Krinars and at least a full foot above any of the humans.

He turned and Akihito gasped, it was the man who had captured him. The one who stuck the thing in his neck. His yellow eyes were fixed on his own blue ones. A fierce frown on his strong face. Under different circumstances, he would have called him handsome. But the way he was looking at him, Akihito felt like a bug about to be crushed. He pulled his shoulders together, trying to shrink into himself and focused on staring at his small, bare feet, trying to control the tears welling up from inside. He really didn’t want to die…it was so unfair…..

“Takaba Akihito, your life has been spoken for. It now belongs to Asami, General of the Krinarian Army. It is his to do with as he see fit. The rest of you will be put to death at first light. May God have mercy on your souls."

With those words, Akihito’s eyes flew to the cruel looking dark eyes across the room. Belongs to….He belongs to…. Still trying to process the words he had just heard, his mind overloaded by the fear, the cold, the stress of his situation, Akihito went into a full faint and collapsed on the ground.

-


	2. Chapter 2

Asami was pacing. He had to stay until the last of the bureaucracy was complete. Kanou had to appease the human members of the Tribunal. The execution had to be arranged and orders had to be carried out, but HE was in his quarters. Akihito was finally his. To do with as he saw fit. Regardless of how it had happened, he had finally found him and he had fallen into his hands. He smiled. As soon as the meeting was over, Asami bowed low to Kanou and turned to go. He had to force himself to slow down, to unclench his hands.

Pressing on the door, it was coded to open to only his DNA, unless he granted entry to others. He had granted entry to the guard, instructing him to make sure Akihito was fitted with restraint bracelets and placed in his quarters. He opened the door. There he was, the slender wrists encircled by the gold bracelets which held him fast against the far wall. Arms overhead, he was struggling, like a butterfly caught in a net, trying to free himself. When the door opened, he gasped and stilled. For a moment they stared at one another. He leaned against the door and crossed his arms over his chest. He was so tiny, he didn’t even reach his chest, with a waist smaller than his arm. He seemed so much more fragile, infinitely more breakable than he had in Asami’s dreams. Violet eyes, creamy skin, soft coral lips. He spoke, timidly, pleading with him. “Please, this is all a mistake, I don’t belong here, I’m not who you think I am."

“Takaba Akihito, born May 5th 1995 in Savannah Georgia, attended Savannah College Art and Design until your disappearance 3 months and 17 days ago. After which no one has seen you since…. tell me Akihito have you been with the resistance this whole time?

“I…yes…but I..."

“Then Akihito, you are exactly who I think you are," he walked across the room and planted his hands on the wall above the small head. He looked down into his frightened blue eyes, God he was so beautiful.

“Please, I never meant to get involved with them…”

“Ah, but you did," he ran his finger down the smooth cheek and lifted his chin so they stared each other in the eyes, “and now you are mine.”

He ran his hand down the front of his neck to his chest, and cupped it through his thin tank top, pinching the hard little nipple. “To do with as I see fit."

Akihito twisted out of his grasp. “Don’t!”

He grabbed his chin, “Do not ever pull away from me again. Ever!" he grasped the front of his tank top and ripped it. The boy gave a short squeak. It came apart like tissue paper, exposing his gorgeous pink nipples and creamy skin to Asami’s gaze. The little nipples hardened almost immediately.

The boy turned his face to the side and closed his eyes. He grasped his chin. “Look at me.” blue eyes opened, mutinously glaring at him.

He laughed and ran his hand over his chest, stopping to squeeze it and then pulling out a knife.

Akihito drew a breath and held it.

Asami stroked the flat side of the blade across his tight little tummy, then he pulled the waistband of his boxers away from his groin and cut down the front. The scraps of fabric fell to the floor. He gasped and tried to bring his legs together. Asami kicked his feet apart and ctivated his ankle restraints which attached to the wall behind him with a loud click, holding his legs wide apart. Akihito stared wildly at him, breathing heavily.

Asami stared impassively back, sheathing his knife at his side. He took a step back, crossing his arms and staring down at the naked body in front if him, surveying his new possession. Akihito flushed red, chest rising and falling with each breath, trembling slightly, arms pinned overhead, legs spread. Asami thought he had never seen a more erotic sight in his life. He ran a hand down his side, brushing his thumb over his nipple, down over his ribs, to his little bellybutton and then stroked his pubic hair, what little of it there was. Sliding his fingers through blond curls, he felt his soft little penis and wrapped his large rough fingers around it. Aki whimpered and closed his eyes, turning his face away from him.

He growled, “Akihito, I told you to look at me," he kept his face turned away, eyes squeezed tightly shut. He took hold of his balls and squeezed. “Akihito, look at me!" he whimpered but still did not comply. He squeezed, hard. He squealed and bucked his hips. He didn’t let go until he opened his beautiful violet eyes and looked up at him through eyes swimming with tears. He released his little sack and the boy exhaled. He stared straight into Akihito’s eyes, as he licked his finger, then brought it back down, and behind Akihito’s little bottom. He eased a finger into his tight sheath. Akihito moaned in pain and shifted his hips to try and move away from the intrusion, too afraid to look away from his gaze. He thrust two fingers upwards as far as he could and Aki cried out. He withdrew them, only to thrust them in again. Dark black eyes locked with wide blue ones, he began to fuck him in earnest with his fingers. Pushing his fingers upwards, he brought him to his tiptoes, pressing deep inside, his other hand working Akihito’s hard penis steadily.

His lips were parted, his eyes closing. “Don’t close your eyes Akihito," he smiled cruelly. Akihito looked at him wildly, lashes wide, panting, “Please, please don’t do this, please stop!" he smirked, increased the pressure fucking upwards into him until he was nearly lifting him off the floor by his ass. He cried out, head thrown back, eyes closed, hole clenching, he felt hot juices exploding from his cock onto Asami's palm. He kept his fingers deep inside until his contractions stopped. Only then did he pull his fingers out, wiping them on the pale inner thighs. Then bringing his other hand to his mouth to taste the sweetness. Akihito’s head sagged as he panted. He grabbed the back of his hair, twisting his fingers tightly in the soft locks and growled. “I told you to not to close your eyes”. 

Akihito shook his head, pleading with his eyes, hanging limply from his wrists. Humiliated. He released his restraints and slung the boy over his shoulder to carry him to the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

He began to struggle, not liking hanging upside down over Asami’s shoulder, so he smacked him on the backside, hard and swung him down. Standing him on his feet in the shower, he tapped the bracelets and they cuffed him to the front wall. He knew from the pictures he had seen that his hair would be a golden blonde under the mess of oils and dirt.

“How long has it been since you bathed?” He snarled. His back was to him and he shook his head, “ I don’t kno-aaaaah!”

He turned on the water and for a second it was freezing cold.

Then it warmed up and Asami scrubbed his boy. Lathering his hair, once then twice and then rinsing it under the powerful jets, he sputtered and coughed as rivulets of dirt ran down the drain. Lifting his mass of hair to the side, he scrubbed the filth from his back, his bottom, his legs and scrubbed each foot. He even went between each toe. Akihito didn’t resist until Asami’s hands came around to the front, pressing him back against his chest, he grabbed the shower nozzle and brought it close to his chest, soaping each breast with one hand, then rinsing with the nozzle. His hands cuffed to the wall in front of him, there was nothing he could do as Asami’s free hand brought the soap down between his legs and began to scrub back and forth.

Rubbing hard against his sensitized flesh, Asami pressed his knees wide apart and pressed the soap against him. The rough touch hurt after what Asami had just put him through and he drew his legs together, kicking and twisting from him. Asami swore, uncuffing him from the shower wall and pressing him down on his knees over the edge of the tub. One hand on his back, holding him bent over, he brought the nozzle back up, focused this time on his bottom and crack. He moaned and jerked his hips as he brought it near his cock again. Laying the water nozzle down in the shower, he grabbed the soap. Akihito tensed for a long minute while Asami did nothing, missing the fury flashing in his eyes when he noticed the old dried blood in Akihito’s crease. He jerked violently when Asami pressed the bar of soap against his delicate backside. He scrubbed his crack with the soap, pressing it against his bottom, rubbing it harshly back and forth, over and over. Then he took his finger, slicked with soap, pressing the tip just inside his sphincter, Akihito screamed bloody murder and fought with all his might. It took very little of Asami’s strength to keep him pinned down with one hand and with the other, he spanked him, HARD, until he stopped struggling and stilled.

“Akihito, you belong to me now, your body is mine and I will clean it as I see fit, WHEREVER it needs cleaning, do you understand me?”

Akihito, sagged, his bottom reddening with his large handprints, he did not respond. He pressed his finger into his backside again, scouring his tender channel with the soap much as he had done his poor crack and raised his voice, “Do you understand me Akihito?" he jerked forward, trying to get away from the pressure on his tender bottom.  
“Yes, Yes, I understand, just please stop…please," he removed his finger and brought the sprayer up, then he brought the nozzle up, using the other hand to hold him open, spraying warm jets of water into his pink insides, rinsing away the soap and slick. 

Focusing on his genitals again, he gave them one last scouring and stood up. Weak and disoriented, Akihito stayed bent over the side of the tub until Asami lifted him for one last rinse in the warm water, then stepped out on to the rug. He rubbed him down with the towel, getting his hair as dry as possible, he lifted him and carried him into the bedroom.

Dropped him in the center of the bed from such a height, Akihito bounced and quickly pushed himself backwards away from the other man. Pressing himself tight against the headboard, drawing his knees up, trying to cover his nakedness as best he could, he stared up at him. He was massive. No wonder he could manhandle his as if he were no larger than a Barbie doll. His thighs were like tree trunks, his chest massive, his arms rippled with muscles and he stood at least 7 feet tall. He was no match for him and whatever he was going to do to his, he couldn’t stop him. He owned him, the Tribunal had given his to him to pay for his crimes. And now he was going to make his pay. If he was anything like Sakazaki, this was going to hurt like hell. He had barely survived Sakazaki, he stood no chance against this giant. Maybe he would have been better off with a dawn execution after all.

“Are you going to..” he stopped his breath caught in his chest at the next word. He finished softly, “rape me now?”

He stood looking intensely at Akihito, frowning as if making up his mind about something. He could see a giant bulge in Asami's pants and he flinched, drawing his shoulders up, waiting for the answer.

“No."

His eyes flew open wide as he turned and walked out of the room. He didn’t have to wait long, he returned with a cup of water and something in his hand. Asami held out his hand to Akihito, in his palm was a pill. “Take this” he said gruffly. “What is it?” He looked up at him, suspiciously, his brows knitted together. “Akihito, Damn it, don’t push me right now or I will redden your bottom again," he grabbed the pill, grabbed the cup, so fast he sloshed some over the side, downing the pill as fast as he could. Gulping it down, he saw Asami crack a small smile.

“Good boy, it will help you sleep."

He started to protest, but snapped his mouth closed quickly when he saw Asami raising an eyebrow, he realized he had started trembling again as soon as he had sat down on the side of the bed.

He stripped of his shirt and pants, taking off his combat boots and dropping them with a thud by the side of the bed. Akihito closed his eyes and turned his back to the massive man, curling into a small ball under the covers as Asami pulled down his black boxer briefs and pulled back the covers, climbing in next to him, pulling his small body alongside his much larger one, soothing his shivers with the his heat, stroking his hair as the drug took effect and Akihito passed out into sweet oblivion.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning when Akihito awoke, he felt a little foggy. But he was warm and comfortable, he felt safe…..suddenly all the events of yesterday flooded to his mind and he bolted upright in bed. It wasn’t his bed, it belonged to a Krinar. A huge rough beast of a Krinar that owned his ass. He lifted a trembling hand to brush his hair back off his face. It had dried in a wild mass, he hated how long it had gotten during his captivity. He hadn’t been able to cut it and it had always grown so fast…. The sliding door whooshed open and the Krinar stepped into the room, filled the room. Asami, that was his name. He was dressed in his full military uniform and seemed larger than life. “Akihito, come into the main area, I am leaving for the day. I will instruct you on your duties”

He nodded and he walked out of the room. Flinging back the covers, he realized he still had no clothes. Tiptoeing to the door, he called to him, “ Um…Sir…but I have no clothes”

He growled back, “That has no relevance to my request. Come.”

He sighed and brushes his hair forward over his nipples. The pale strands fell nearly to his waist. For a moment, he actually wished it was longer. It was a paltry covering, but better than nothing. He padded into the larger room, the one where Asami had touched him so intimately yesterday. His cheeks flushed at the memory. He kept his hands clasped low in front of him, trying to cover the junction of his legs. Asami was standing near the door, as if waiting to leave. Akihito walked towards him, stopping quite a few feet away, staring at the floor. “Yes, sir?”

“Look at me when I address you” His eyes flew to his face.

“You will not cover yourself in my presence, is that understood?” “….Yes… but…”

“Brush your hair back and put your hands to your sides”

He did as he commanded. Pushing his hair over his shoulder, blushing as his nipples hardened in the cool air of the room, he fisted his hands nervously at his side.

Asami pointed to a spot a few feet in front of him, “Kneel”

His eyes widened, but he did as he said, moving hesitantly to his knees. As he did so, unconsciously, he raised his elbows in front of himself, covering his privates again.

“Hands at your side, Akihito”

Quickly, Akihito threw his hands down to his side, looking up at Asami. He towered over him. A

7 foot Krinar dressed in battle fatigues would be enough to intimidate any man, but Akihito was only a little over five feet tall, tiny, delicate and naked, kneeling in front of him. Swallowing, he forced himself not to faint.

Asami’s expression gentled a bit as he stared palely up at him, he explained, “You are expected to keep the quarters clean, keep yourself clean. However else you wish to amuse yourself during the day is up to you. You will have access to the bedroom, bathroom, kitchen and this room. All of those access doors will respond to your touch, but the others will not. You are not to try to leave my quarters. If you require food, and I imagine you do, you have only to check within the kitchen. I have provided an assortment for you. When I return, I expect you to greet me in this position.

Are we clear?”

Akihito nodded, tongue tied.

A little more gently, he added, “Do you have any questions?” Pulling up his courage, he asked softly, “May I have some clothes?”

“No Akihito you may not. Your body belongs to me, you will display it as I see fit. Do not attempt to hide it from my view in any way or there will be repercussions. The temperature of this apartment will adjust to your comfort. Clothing is a privilege and you have not earned it yet. Do not forget that free rein of the quarters and access to food are also privileges that can be revoked.”

He nodded, the full ramifications of his ownership starting to sink in. He could keep him naked all the time if he chose. He couldn’t go outside. He didn’t even have to feed him, if he didn’t want to. He could lock him up in a room and never let him out if he chose to, if he made the Krinar angry. He would have no rights, but those he gave him. He sat there in sort of a stun until Asami grabbed his hair, forcing his head back, his violet eyes wide.

“Do you understand me?” He asked in a low voice. Akihito bobbed his head yes. He pressed a hard kiss to his lips and strode to the door.

Akihito remained on his knees. He sat there for a long moment and then broke into sobs. Crying into his hands, he remained motionless. Sobbing until he could cry no more, the stress of the past few days, past few months seeming at times more than he could bear. And yet even in the worst moments, he had had hope, hope that in the end he might be free again. Might return to his life, his school, his friends. But now that was gone.

He would never be free again. Akihito sighed and mopped the back of his face with his hands. There was nothing left to do, nothing left to hope for. At best, the Krinar would become fond of him and keep him, at least until he became old or ugly. At worst he would grow tired of him and send him back to the Tribunal..... Perhaps if he could prove himself useful, make Asami’s life better somehow, he would not be discarded so easily. Akihito perked up, and looked around for something to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Hours later, Asami stalked back to his quarters. It had been a frustrating day and he wanted to pound every human member of the Tribunal into a bloody pulp. Convincing them to offer stays of execution for the members of the rebel alliance had been an exercise in bureaucracy he was not interested in repeating. It had been quite easy to convince Kanou to hold off on executing the prisoners, he hardly needed to ask why, the reason was obvious. Asami wanted to interrogate

them further, find out more about their activities, how they got their information and most importantly, how they were communicating it between the different factions. For all their technology, they had picked up very little chatter and yet the rebel attacks seemed very well coordinated But most importantly, he wanted, NEEDED, to know how Akihito had ended up with them, what was his role in all of this was. How long was he with them and what had they

done to him during that time? Had it been voluntary….or not? He gritted his teeth at the thought of any of those worthless little shits touching his Akihito, felt fury rising as he remembered the bloodstains between his little cheeks. He wanted to know EXACTLY which one was responsible for those so that he could deal with that one himself.

Reaching the door, he walked through. Expecting Akihito to greet him, he noticed a silence in the room. Where was he? Could he have escaped? Safeguards on his quarters qould have made that impossible, but nevertheless he felt his chest tighten. Moving swiftly and silently, he checked the kitchen then moved onto the bedroom. He felt his chest relax.

He was sleeping on his side. One slender hand lay next to his cheek, he was curled into a small ball in the furthest corner of the bed. His long lashes lay closed. His golden hair spread across the pillow. HIS. Akihito was his now and his alone. His hands itched to touch him. He walked across the room and stood over the tiny boy. His hair was more beautiful than he had imagined. Of the many photographs he had seen, none did him justice. His beauty was unlike any other, human or Krinar, that he had seen. He was so, so tiny. So breakable. How had he survived 3 months with the resistance? Asami had seen the way those animals lived. What had he gone through? He wanted to hold him, comfort him, protect him. But that would not do, it was too soon for that.

Akihito had to come to terms with Asami’s position over him. The quicker the better, the easier his life would be. Asami could not let Aki know that he had power over him.

He floated in a haze of sleep, that dreamy state right before wakefulness. He felt good and he hadn’t felt good for so long. He felt clean and warm and safe…. Well, not safe, he was still fearful…. but just not terror filled, like his last few months had been. The feeling was shortlived.

“Akihito, your instructions were clear, why have you disobeyed me?”

His booming voice filled the room. He screamed and jumped up, getting his feet tangled in the bedcovers and landing in a pile at his feet. He snuck a glance through his hair. Giant feet, giant black combat boots that could crush him in an instant.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to” he cried as he attempted to extricate himself from the quilt that seemed to engulf his tiny frame. Asami grabbed him and pulled him upright, Akihito’s head dropping backwards, hair tumbling down.

His eyes widened when he saw his face. He was staring intently down at him, a fierce frown on his already terrifying brow. His shoulders started to tremble under those heavy hands and he dropped his gaze to his bare toes. “I’m so sorry, it wont happen again”

“What won’t happen again Akihito?”

His startled gaze flew to his face, “That is, uh, the um…disobeying you, it, I mean….” Akihito trailed off, completely confused.

Asami sighed, realizing that he had no idea what he had done. His disobedience was not an intentional refusal, but rather a lack of understanding. He would not hesitate to punish Akihito when necessary, for disobedience or disrespect, but to hand out punishment for something beyond the boy’s control would break something inside him, make him overly fearful and skittish. No, the punishments had to be directly correlated with his actions so that Akihito would come to understand that he had control over whether he was punished…or not.

“Akihito what were the instructions I gave you this morning?”

“To….clean the apartment. And I did, I got everything but the bathroom, I will scrub it right now sir, I’m sorry sir”

“What else?”

“Else?…oh…um…you told me not to leave your quarters” 

“What else?”

His mind raced frantically, Oh God what else had he said, he couldn’t remember….he chewed his lip, deep in concentration.

“It seems you are having trouble remembering. I’ll give you a hint, where were you supposed to greet me when I returned?”

“Oooh….by the front door” “And in what position?” “Mmm…my knees….” “Demonstrate.”

His eyes flew to his face, but there was no leniency in his expression. He slowly moved to his knees, remembering Asami’s odd order not to block his view of his body, he pushed his hair behind his shoulders. Hands resting on the floor at his side, he looked up obediently.

“Good boy. And to help you remember your position, you will remain on your knees for the rest of the evening.”

Ignoring his shocked face, he strode to the kitchen. “Come Akihito, I will feed you dinner.” “But I….”Quickly, he realizes he means for Aki to follow him, on his knees, he wants him to

crawl….. He can feel his eyes burning with tears, his cheeks feeling hot with humiliation. But

what else is there for him? There is no option other than complete obedience. If not…. The alternative is too horrible to think about: he could turn him back over to the Tribunal. Slowly he follows, moving slowly. He motions for him to stop next to the chair at the table. He stopped, folding his legs under him and watched him, his cheeks bright red with embarrassment.

He watches him, gather ingredients from the fridge and combine them over heat. Nothing looks familiar to him, but it does smell good.

Dropping one set of silverware and one plate on the table. He piled it full of food and sat. Akihito shies away, scootching a little, shifting his weight to the left, putting distance between them.

Irritated, Asami looks down and crooked a finger at him. “Come”

Scooting closer to him, nearly touching his massive thigh, looking up, trying to understand what he wanted from him.

“Open”

Akihito’s face pales, realizing what he meant by ‘feed him dinner’. He is going to feed him, like a pet dog…..

“Akihito, do not make me repeat myself”

Quickly he opened his mouth, and took a small portion of the food on the spoon.

Dinner was silent affair, progressing slowly. Akihito felt Asami seemed focused on feeding him as much as he could possibly hold. He offered him one last giant bite and Akihito shook his head, seeing his frown grow, he protested, “Please sir, I can’t, its more than I’m used to”.

“You are too thin, weak. You will eat”

“Please, I…I will be sick”. Akihito closed his eyes and flinched waiting for some kind of punishment. Would he yell at him, hit him, force feed him?

He grunted, pushing his chair back from the table. Akihito tried to shrink as small as possible, holding his breath, waiting for the inevitable. But the clatter of dishes in the sink, signaled the end of the discussion.

Akihito opened his eyes, peeking up at him. His large frame was already filling the doorway to the next room and he was gone. Sighing with relief, Akihito relaxed for a moment. Too soon.

“COME” His deep voice boomed from the next room.

Thinking only to get there as quickly as possible, Akihito scrambled to his feet and ran to his office, coming to a halt too late, as he realized he had disobeyed him again.

Dropping to his knees, hoping he hadn’t noticed his. “Oh God, I’m sorry, I forgot” He breathed. Truly terrified now, shaking uncontrollably, he clasped his arms in front of him, an unconscious

protective gesture he failed to notice, but Asami did. He sighed.

“You seem to want to make you life as difficult as possible, little one” “No sir, please I’m trying…”

“Put your arms down”

Akihito thrust his palms to the floor. Staring at the floor. Shaking. “Look at me”

He lifted his chin and looked up at him, blue eyes swimming with tears. Asami’s face was completely expressionless.

“It seems your punishment has made a poor impression on you, despite your promise to not disobey me again.”

His lips were trembling. “I don’t mean to disobey, truly, sir”

“Whether you mean to or not, is not the problem. It was I who saved your life, I who claimed you and I who own you. You will obey me in all things and you will learn to listen. Now turn, face the wall and speak no more”

Akihito turned on his knees, placing his hands on the floor in front of him. He gasped and the Krinar grabbed his wrists from behind, swiftly tying them together behind his back with some sort of fabric. Then his world tilted as he picked him up and bent him facedown over his desk. His nipples hardened in contact with the cold hard surface.

He held him down with one hand against his neck and ran the other over his naked bottom and squeezed hard. He mewled in response, but was otherwise compliant, shifting his hips anxiously.

"Spread your legs" Trembling he obeyed. "Wider." His breathing became harsh as he waited for Asami’s next move. Unexpectedly a hand came down, hard, on his backside, stinging and making him yelp. Before he could protest it was followed instantly by fingers sliding along his crack. Startled, he attempted to twist his lower body away but Asami anticipating his move, his hand tightened painfully on his neck and he held still. Another loud stinging smack came down

followed by his fingers pressing on his delicate ring, rubbing harshly across it, pressing inside just a little. He gasped and let out a confused half cry, not sure what he was doing, and too muddled by the mix of pain and pleasure to pull his thoughts together. He repeated his blows, just hard enough to sting, following each one with an erotic caress, playing with his cock and his balls and mostly his backside…. until the blows themselves began to elicit broken cries of pleasure with or without the caress that followed. It also occurred to him that, considering his size and strength, he was barely touching him, and not with any force meant to induce real pain, just a hot persistent sting, one which blended rapidly and confusedly with the heat of his arousal.

Eventually it stopped and Asami pulled his restraining hand away. Aki didn't move, slumped over the table. He felt the fingers at his opening again, stretching it apart. But he did nothing else and held him that way, exposed, until his face burned with embarrassment. He let out a whimpering cry.

“Please, sir, I’ve learned my lesson”

“Who said you could speak? No little one, it seems you haven’t”

He screamed as Asami thrust two fingers deep inside him, sliding his whole body forward until his hips bumped against the desk. The sudden stretching burned and hurt in his tight passage, but his eyes widened when he felt something else. This fingers were slicked with something…something that was making his whole body hot, burning. He cried out as they continued to piston inside him, making him feel hotter and hotter. And then he crooked his fingers, pushed up on something that made his whole body shake. He hit that spot over and over. It shouldn’t have felt so good, but it

did and he felt….knew…he was going to cum just from the feel of Asami’s fingers inside….oh

God..oh God….he cried out, unable to hold it back, humiliated that he couldn’t.

“Please stop, please…Asami!” The more he cried out, the harder Asami seemed to pound those thick fingers into him, it was best if he was silent, best if he just took it….. but it wasn’t possible, it wasn’t. He felt the pressure building inside him, the need to release intense. Asami seemed to

sense it, rubbing that spot harder and harder until….he came spewing seed all over himself and the desk. Humiliated, coming from just the feeling of Asami fingers buried deep in his twitching anus. His last conscious thought was that it had never, ever felt like that with Sakazaki…not once. He had had no idea it could be so good…..His eyes fluttered closed.

He untied the boy’s hands, lifted Akihito’s unconscious nude body with ease, carrying him to the large bed in the adjacent room. After retrieving a damp cloth, he parted his creamy thighs and cleaned him carefully. Asami left him lying there, covered in blankets, breathing deeply.

He went back to the office, sat heavy in his chair and ran his fingers through his hair. At this rate, he’d have him ploughed and screaming underneath him in a matter of days. But he could not, Akihito’s mental and physical conditioning were only just beginning and he was not ready for that level yet. Asami had to prepare his body and his mind to accept him. It would take a patience, he did not know if he had. He curled his fingers around the large erection threatening to rip a hole in his uniform, rubbing it harshly. His balls were swollen and aching with his need to release. God Aki was so beautifully responsive. Remembering how he had submitted to Asami on the desk, his wide eyed ‘Oh god what did I do?’ expression, his sexy cries and moans as Asami brought him to orgasm with just his fingers in his backside….it was very doubtful Asami would ever get much work done on this desk ever again. He worked his palm over the mushroom head of his dick, remembering the feel of his pink velvety insides, he exploded in his hand. Shaking his head. There was something about Akihito that turned him into a randy teen. The first phase of his conditioning was still in progress, making him comfortable being naked in front of Asami, becoming used to

him touching him as Asami pleased and most importantly, becoming dependent on him. Asami understood better than Akihito probably realized, he knew that the boy’s difficulty in obeying him was not due to a rebellious nature or intentional defiance, but rather his fear and confusion at being naked and helpless, being touched by a strange man. Basically he got flustered and couldn’t remember what it was Asami wanted of him. He grinned, it wouldn’t do to let him know how cute he thought that trait was. Akihito had to continue to see Asami’s sternness, to learn to see him as his Master. But still, tomorrow would be too soon to start the next phase of his conditioning. Shaking his head, he made his way to a cold shower, knowing that he had many nights of torture ahead of him.


	6. Chapter 6

When he left Akihito was still asleep. He had thought to wake him, force him to eat breakfast at his side, watch him, all timid and nervous in his nakedness. All that pink smooth skin exposed to Asami’s eyes. Make him kneel again, those big blues eyes looking up at him, his full lips parted in confusion. Asami’s dick was hard under his uniform, hard and pulsing. He palmed it and leaned over the sleeping boy, placing the other large hand one the bed, near the little blonde sleeping so soundly. He was on his side, his little hand curled up next to his cheek. Even his fingers were beautiful, long and slender and tipped with little pink nails. Asami wanted to feel them digging

into his back. He gritted his teeth and moved his gaze to Aki’s beautiful, sleeping face. He looked so peaceful, so innocent and childlike. Asami shook his head and reined himself in. The boy still had shadows under his eyes. He still hadn’t recovered from his ordeal. Asami would let him sleep.

Besides, Asami would be getting a release of a different kind very soon. He was interrogating Sakazaki today. The leader of the fuckers that Akihito had been with. And Akihito’s supposed lover. He would drag the truth out of him. He looked forward to it. He hoped Sakazaki resisted. Asami’s face darkened with a sadistic smile. He strode to the door of his quarters and left, the door lock clicked behind him. Loud in the silent apartment.

-

Akihito awoke with a start. Something had woken him up….but it was quiet now. Then remembering the events of the last night, he groaned and turned his head into the pillows. It was so humiliating.

Akihito resolved that he was going to be a good…..servant? Slave? What exactly he was, was definitely a little unclear. But in the end, it didn’t matter. If it hadn’t been for Asami, he’d be dead at the hands of the Tribunal by, or worse still kidnapped by the Resistance. And so he was determined to be as good a ‘whatever he was’ as he could possibly be.

He timidly padded out into the kitchen and the rest of the living quarters. Asami was gone. He breathed a small sigh of relief. Today he would make sure the apartment was spotless, top to bottom and organized. And he would have dinner ready. And he would greet Asami on his knees like he was supposed to. Asami wouldn’t have any reason to be mad at him, to punish him….like…..that. His cheeks flushed again at the memory. Why he and Sakazaki seemed determined to punish him by sticking things up his butt was beyond him. Although when Asami did it….it hadn’t hurt….it had felt really, really good actually. He shook his head and cast his confused thoughts to the side.

-

Sakazaki was missing all of his toes and most of his fingers at this point. Asami no longer doubted that he was telling the truth.

The man looked up at him, his face nearly unrecognizable from the beating he had received. He spit on Asami and it earned him another fist to his gut.

“What the fuck do you want me to say? That kid was just a pretty face, he wanted to help the rebellion so I took him along for the ride, used his pretty little boy-cunt while he screamed. That was all he was good for.” He curled his lip and sneered at Asami. “Like you’re any different than

me, I saw the way you looked at him. Is that what you want to know, how that tight little ass felt when I forced into it, squeezing my cock so hard while he cried….”

Asami calmly lifted his giant booted foot, pinning Sakazaki back to the wall with his foot in his groin. Their eyes meet as Asami increased the pressure on his balls, slowly and steadily pressing harder….harder. Sakazaki began to shake his head, then he started screaming. Asami’s eyes were on fire. He felt one testicle crush, popping with a squish, then the other. The man’s howls were unearthly. Asami coldly lifted his foot and Sakazaki slumped down. He was crying. Fucking blubbering. Asami sneered and left the cell.

-

Akihito was right where he was supposed to be. He knelt on the floor perfectly, so submissively, greeting Asami with a quiet hello. Asami felt the beast die back a little as he looked into those wide, innocent eyes. He grit his teeth, barely holding onto his composure. He kept seeing Sakazaki’s hideous face in his mind’s eye, kissing Akihito. He wanted to go find the man and pound his face in with his fists. Again. He drove his fingers through his hair in frustration. Then his thoughts turned uncontrollably to Aki’s life before Asami took him. He couldn’t help but think of the man that had had Akihito before him. Images kept flashing before his eyes. Of Sakazaki touching him, stripping him, hurting him. He wanted to take it away, erase it. Leave nothing but thoughts of himself behind in Akihito’s pretty head.

He went to him, blinded by a single thought: Mine, mine, mine. He grabbed him bodily, swinging the small, naked frame up into his arms easily. Akihito jumped in surprise, his pretty lips parting in a little round ‘o’. He had that bewildered confused expression on his face again….Fuck. Asami threw him down on the bed and crawled toward him like a predator, to cover him.

“No, no, no,” Akihito begged, scurrying away from him, but his back hit the headboard and he knew he was trapped. Then Asami was on top of him, running his hands over his body. He tried to push him off, but he grabbed his wrists, pulling them above his head and tapped the gold restraints, securing him to the headboard. He cried out, looking up and seeing his wrists bound. Aki panicked at the restraint and started bucking underneath him. Asami grabbed his hips, held

him down, and growled into his neck, biting into it. Akihito realized he was at his complete mercy and stopped his struggles. “Please…” was all he could say. Asami kissed and nipped at his neck and chin; his hand cupped his sex and he growled again.

“How many men have you been with?” His voice was rough and strained.

A look of horror crossed Aki’s face and he shook his head. He squeezed the little penis hard and

Aki jerked against the sudden pressure. “I said, how many men have you fucked?”

Aki still didn’t answer and Asami flicked his balls, making Akihito hiss in pain and whimper, trying to move away from his hand.

Snarling, he grabbed a fist-full of his hair and yanked. He yelped in pain. “You will give me an answer.”

He could feel his heart pounding against his chest and Akihito’s penis growing harder. “One…just one.”

He blushed furiously and turned his head away from Asami's intense gaze. Asami could feel a flood of jealousy rush over him and he started to assault the lithe little body with kisses, working his way from his neck to his chest down to his stomach. His tongue played over his body, his teeth grazed his skin. He settled himself between his legs.

Before Akicould even react, he had settled his shoulders between those slim thighs, spreading them incredibly wide. Everything exposed to Asami’s hot gaze. Aki blushed in humiliation. Asami lifted his hands under his knees, bringing them up beside his shoulders, pressing his thighs even wider, he could feel an uncomfortable stretching in his groin, his bottom exposed now too, his little pucker. Asami stared down at it. He wriggled, as much as he could, feeling incredibly embarrassed, knowing the other man could see the delicate inside of his pink hole. Asami wanted bury himself inside that flesh, searing away the memory of the other man, brand him with his mouth and his tongue.

He spoke in a low growl, “How many men have tasted you?” Akihito blinked down at him, “Whaaat?”

He pressed his thighs even wider, it hurt, and Akihito squirmed against the pressure in his groin. Asami asked again, “How many?”

“Umm….no one?”

He growled and plunged his mouth between those slender legs and Aki screamed at the sudden contact of his hot mouth on his skin. Lapping and thrusting his tongue in and out of his exquisitely sensitive ring, until he felt he would go mad, suddenly he stopped.

“How many have made you come?”

He bucked, seeking …something…he wasn’t sure what…. needing him to finish what he had started. He held Aki’s hips still, drawing lazy circles with his tongue around and around the head of Akihito’s pink, quivering penis.

He sucked him hard into his mouth, suddenly and so hard it hurt. Asami then asked again, “How many have made you come Akihito?” His breath was hot and moist between Akihito’s legs. His finger pressing into the saliva slicked ring of muscle.

He hid his face in his arm, so humiliated by the answer he couldn’t bring himself to say it. Asami bit down on his cock, hard enough to leave marks and he jerked his hips, crying out, “Only you!”

The confession made Asami freeze. He looked up at him from between his legs with a wicked smirk. “Really?”

Akihito pressed his face harder against his arm and nodded. He said it softly a second time, “You, only you”

Asami smiled and Akihito buried his face in the side of his arm. Asami chuckled and began thrusting his finger in and out.

Akihito’s struggles renewed at the burning pain. He fought against his bounds and against Asami. The large man just chuckled again and spit on his asshole, thrusting two fingers in and out of him now. His struggles only succeeded in rocking his hips against them, pressing those fingers deeper inside. A familiar tightness started to build inside him as Asami tormented his sweet spot with those sinfully long fingers. “No, no, no,” he pleaded to himself, but his hips were already rocking in desire rather than escape. Asami took Akihito’s cock between his lips and sucked, flicking his tongue over it again and again until he felt his release coming down on him like a freight train. Asami continued to suck him off, taking every last shuddering spasm and moan of his orgasm, swallowing the boy’s sweet juices with relish. As Aki stilled, he released his oversensitized flesh with a pop, before moving up his body and kissing him. Akihito tried to turn his head away, but Asami caught his lips with his and assaulted his mouth with a bruising kiss. He stood, tapping

Aki’s wrists, releasing them from the headboard. He walked out of the room, slamming the front door behind him and leaving Akihito alone and trembling in his bed.

-

He didn’t come back until it was very late and poor Akihito had already been asleep for hours. He had gone to the training gym, known that if he stayed, things would go too far. He took a long cold shower before returning to his quarters. His eyes were drawn immediately to the bedroom

door. It was closed and the lights were out. His hard on came back immediately as the events from earlier played in his mind. Akihito’s embarrassed confession. He sat on the couch and groaned, threading his fingers through his hair in frustration. It hadn’t worked. He still wanted the boy, just as bad as he had earlier. Wanted him underneath him crying in pleasure, his pretty face flushed,

his mouth open and panting. He wanted to make him come over and over, scream Asami’s name.

He picked up the piece of paper off the coffee table to distract himself, turning it over absentmindedly. There was something sketched on the back of it. He turned on the light to get a better look. Knowing Akihito’s major when he was in school, Asami expected to see some sort of modern, graphic sketch. Looking closely at the drawing, he realized he had seen the landscape before. It was a perfect cityscape as seen from the top of the highest building in the city. Striding

to the computer in his office, he pulled up a photograph of the view from that tower. Stunned, Asami's eyes moved from the photo to Akihito’s drawing time and time again. It matched. Building for building, tree for tree, even the billboards. Some of the ads were different, but he had

no doubt that it had looked that way when Aki last saw it. How had Akihito drawn this? He didn’t have access to any photographs, any books, any computers. How had he done this? So precise. So perfect. It couldn’t be from memory. Human beings didn’t have that kind of capability. Not usually……Asami sank slowly into a nearby chair. Stunned, he realized why he had been with

the highest levels of the resistance. The pieces clicking into place. Akihto wasn’t the Sakazaki’s lover. He was their mule. That was the missing link, how they had gotten information from one location to another completely undetected by the Krinars. It explained everything. He was a savant, with photographic memory, capable of transferring what he saw to paper, perfectly without error. And invaluable resource for an undercover resistance that had to stay off the grid.

Of all the questions his realization raised, the one that had nagged him all along still lingered. Had he been a willing participant? He had assumed that his answers would attempt to protect the resistance and had never bothered to question him, instead choosing to focus on reconditioning him to accept Asami and his kind, while interrogating his compatriates for the information he sought. But perhaps it was time to seek answers directly from Akihito himself. Obviously Sakazaki had misled him during their interrogation, would rather him believe that Akihito was Sakazaki’s plaything rather than revealing his true value to their movement. That could only mean one thing, there were MORE like Akihito out there being used by the resistance. It was also possible that his previous assumption that Aki was complicit with the resistance could also be false…..

-

Need more? There's a LOT more! Come check out my Facebook and Tumblr pages if you want to know more about me and my writing!  
<https://www.facebook.com/amelitarae>  
<http://amelitarae.tumblr.com/>


End file.
